Highness
His Highness (殿下 His Royal Highness) is the leader of a sub faction of the Demon Lord Alliance Community, Ouroborus. Appearance Highness has an appearance of a young, white haired child with gold eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled and similar in style to Izayoi's, but a small clip pushes the right side of his bangs away to reveal part of his forehead. Highness wears a white coat over a buttoned up shirt, white baggy pants and brown shoes. A black scarf is wrapped around his neck. Personality It would be best to describe Highness as a child leader in charge of an army. Highness is aware of his position and acts like a leader when needed. He takes pride in his position and the hopes that the others place in him. Highness is strict with his allies but can be kind to them and shows care towards them when they are hurt. When fighting the Angels Highness immediately told the others to run while he holds them off, showing a care for his allies on par with Izayoi. Towards his enemies however, he is a force to be reckoned with, though he lets them fight him at full strength. Possibly to show an honorable side, or to test his own strengths and limits. It would seem that he shows no interest in fighting people that are unable to make his fight exciting. He allowed people to escape with the reason that he wasn't there for the purpose of fighting the other weaklings. He also chose Izayoi to be his opponent when the full scale war in the form of a game erupted for the purpose of performing his task, and perhaps the small childish desire to have fun. Highness may not look like it but he is an innocent, naive child who only goes by the orders of those who entrust him with something, be it dreams or orders. Relationships Rin - Rin wants him to be her highness and works for that goal under him, acting as the brains of his group and helping him out with his daily activities. Rin has been under Highness command for three years, and while he usually chastises her for stupid ideas, he still cares about her and values her support. Graiya - The oldest of the group whom Highness respects somewhat by affectionately calling him 'Gramps'. Aura - A fellow member of Ouroborus. Like the rest of his group, Highness cares for her well-being. Maxwell - Even His Highness is aware of Maxwell's task and their relationship is much like a secret game of tug of war as they try to make each other do things and yet knowing that they weren't on the same mindset. Sandora - Highness pretended to be Sandora's friend, only using her loneliness to gain intel on the Salamandra castle. When he oust himself and Rin he playfully remarked that it was too bad he couldn't be Sandora's friend anymore. If anything to Highness, Sandora was a tool for him to use. Black Percher - It was His Highness who held the book that summoned her to Little Garden, though their relationship is nothing more than acquaintances. Highness respected her power but that is about it. Jin Russell - Highness pretended to be Jin's friend in order to gather intel and because Sandora introduced him and Rin to Jin. However he grew to naturally respect Jin due to his analytical skills and knowledge. Hearing about Jin's Gift only caused Highness to want Jin to join his group and that he would prepare suitable Demon Lord's for Jin to contract with. Sakamaki Izayoi - Highness managed to enrage Izayoi by injuring his comrades. While Highness respects his Gift he finds Izayoi to be a wall of sorts that prevents him from moving on. When Izayoi learned about Highness's past, Izayoi felt the urge to obliterate Highness's existence entirely. Black Rabbit - He holds nothing against her, in fact he respects her rank as a of Little Garden, but he is responsible for the loss of her divinity and her injuries. Demon King of Confusion - He has been recruited by his Highness as the boy believes the Demon King could be useful to their plans. Background Highness was created three years before the fall of the Names. During his birth he was given strict orders of what he must do and was born with all the knowledge he needed to complete his task. Highness attended the market where Leticia was sold to Perseus. Between then and the start of the series, he was responsible for bringing down the Avalon community. Acting like a trader Community, he befriended Sandora and made use of her loneliness to infiltrate the Salamandra headquarters and locate the seal of Azi Dahaka. Part 1 Volume 4 His Highness, Rin, Graiya and Aura were based at the Vampire Castle that floated above Underwood. Highness warned Rin not to touch the sleeping Leticia less she activated a sort of defense mechanism. Highness ordered Rin and the others to take advantage of the cease-fire and launch an attack on the Alliance that will separate them, even if it means destroying Underwood. The reason for this plan was to prevent the rise of a Southern Master. When Highness learned the Bearer of a Tree was in the Names, Highness ordered Rin to take the Gift at any cost. Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Talks are underway to assimilate the sub faction of Ouroboros Alliance into the No name Alliance. Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 Last Embryo Volume 3 Gift and Abilities Highness is a of Origin similar to Izayoi but the main difference being that Highness was not born with the Gift. He states that as a of Origin, Izayoi is more complete in terms of possessing the gift. Even so, he is shown to have the same resilience and strength as Izayoi's body. An example of this is when he fought Izayoi. The entire colosseum was nearly brought to ruin through Izayoi's punches, but His Highness merely has a bleeding head. Highness was also shown to have recovered from his injuries completely the next day to fight Izayoi again. * Supernatural Strength: His Highness possess an incredible strength which was stated to be on par with Izayoi in volume 10. He shattered the Winged Dragon's scales that were harder than steel with only one punch and he did hold back. However, If there were four thousand Winged Dragons of that standard, it would really be quite a difficult situation for His Highness to handle. He easily punched through Black Rabbit's Sun Armor and Black Rabbit was sent flying at the speed of Third Cosmic Velocity, outclassed both Asuka and You with no effort. The power from the fist of His Highness can shatter mountains, rivers and split the seas. In volume 7, His Highness traded numerous blows with Izayoi in a battle to the death at Kouen City. In volume 10, when Maxwell summoned a group of angels to attack His Highness and others, one of them were defeated by him in volume 11, even so he stated that their strength and ability to jump between dimensions is a shocking threat. In volume 12, His Highness easily bent and destroyed the metal bar which have durability comparable to star crust. * Supernatural Speed: In volume 6, he can travel at a speed that would burn the atmosphere itself—the Third Cosmic Velocity when he headed straight into the chest of the Winged Dragons. He could keep up with Izayoi's speed as seen when they fought against each other in volume 7. * Supernatural stamina: Although His Highness was being hit while in his standing position - on the back of his head, his chest, and his flank but his body was still intact and for him to remain conscious. Even so at the end of the battle with Izayoi in volume 7, His Highness's condition was even worse than Izayoi himself. * Invulnerability: '''Thanks to his Avatara, His Highness possess an impenetrable skin. When Black Rabbit threw the Spear of Indra at him, the spear capable of overriding every concept and possible reality to grant victory, it had merely bounced off, she said that his Gift revolves around the concept of being Impenetrable. It has been confirmed that His Highness has the Gift of the 4th avatar of Avatara called Lion, Narasimha. * '''Domineering Aura: '''The aura exuded by His Highness, when he is serious, it creates an illusory feeling that he has grown into many dozens of times, strikes fear in stronger opponents and instantly kills the weaker ones. * '''Regeneration: '''Although His Highness was injured by Izayoi in volume 6, he was still capable of recovering his injuries completely to battle Izayoi in volume 7. Gift * '''Avatāra: Is His Highness's "Another Cosmology". First mentioned from volume 8, when Rin asked why he didn't use his trumpcard to fight Izayoi, however he refused and stated that if both of them clashed their "Another Cosmology", entire Kouen City would vanish without a trace. In volume 11, Aura stated that with the "Another Cosmology" of His Highness, a Demon Lord like Maxwell can be erased completely with a strike. Later in volume 12, it has been explained that "Avatāra" is one of "Another Cosmology" of Hinduism Pantheon, which including the suppression of the "Decadent Eschatology" (Kali Yuga) that was predicted to be will appear in the future of the outer worlds. As the possessor of "Avatāra", His Highness can obtain in his hand the corresponding power of the Equator Star Beasts that he can inherit from. To be completed, he need to obtain the Ten Equator Star Beasts, which are the Ten Different Avatars Of Vishnu. So far he have demonstrated the powers of each avatars such as: **'Narasimha:' The 4th avatar of Vishnu as well as the lion that have impenetrable skin. Previously, when he stopped Black Rabbit's "Brahmaastra Replica" in the middle of the arena is also due a part of this power. It was originally the Heavenly Lion that belonged to "No Name" that held Leo Sovereignty, which is able to "Deflects all weapons in the world". In volume 11 he gave back the Leo's Sun Authority to Izayoi so that he can protect himself from the spear thrown by Black Rabbit in the battle against Azi Dahaka, creating a chance of victory. **'Kurma:' The second avatar of Vishnu and also known as the World Dragon. When His Highness obtained the power from the second incarnation Avatāra "World Dragon Kurma", he could make the spiritual power greatly expanded. In volume 11, His Highness used his Avatāra's power to boost Kasukabe Yō's spirit status so that Yō could repel "Khvarenah" from Azi Dahaka. * Void Star · Tai Sui: A celestial sphere which is also an "Another Cosmology" that could seal Strongest Species including Gods and Celestial Spirits except Dragons into a fictional world. For non-Strongest Species it can only halve their Spirtual Power. In volume 12, he was going to use it to capture the pursuers sent by "Ouroboros". * Erin Grimoire - The Book of Invasion: A magic tome that His Highness used to summon the Celtic Titans in volume 7 and hosted the Gift Game "Tain Bo Cuailnge". Black Rabbit stated that only the Authority of Master can use it. Trivia *It is hinted that he is three years old. *It is said that His Highness recieved his Gift of Origin as a reward for defeating Avalon. *Highness is revealed to be an Avatara, or Avatar. *According to Indian Mythology, the Ten Star Beasts are Dashavatara - Ten different avatars of Vishnu: Matsya, Kurma, Varaha, Narasimha, Vamana, Parashurama, Rama, Krishna, Buddha and Kalki. **In Last Embryo, Highness goes by the name of the 10th avatar, Kalki A. Vishnuyasha, while on Earth. *His Highness has been related with various Hinduism's mythology elements. First in volume 7, he mentioned about Palanquin. In volume 10, he was stated to be the one that will overcome Kali Yuga. The name of His Highness's "Another Cosmology", Avatāra in Hinduism means "descent", and colloquially refers to the appearance or incarnation of a deity on Earth. *His sentence when activated "Avatāra" is "Surround the ten heavens and shine". Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 057.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 078.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 241.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v07 001b.PNG LE308.jpg His_Excellency.png 15878642_918726548261679_1700880501_n (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Side Characters Category:Ouroboros